There are a number of prior art clamping devices of different configurations and for use in achieving a variety of clamping purposes. According to one method of categorization, these devices can be classified into one of two categories. The first category is characterized by the fact that one end of the band is, by design, permanently fixed to the clamp housing. If not so attached at manufacture then it is essentially permanently attached upon initial assembly by the user of the clamping device. The second category consists of those clamping devices in which the clamp or housing thereof can be removed from the band or strap and re-positioned on the band at a different location or attachment area.
With respect to this second category of clamping devices, prior art devices are disclosed in three known prior art patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,811, issued Apr. 29, 1975, to Leverton, entitled "Constrictible Band Clips" describes a band with circular holes in it and a housing with a single tooth or protuberance to engage the band at a desired or selected one of the holes. The other end of the band is bent at a right angle and is rotatably attached to the nose of an adjuster screw. Turning of the screw moves the screw through the housing and decreases the length or diameter of the band around an object, which is being constricted by the band. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,361, issued Sept. 1, 1981, to MacKenzie, entitled "Hose Clamp" describes a band with slot holes in it and a housing with protuberances extending from its lower outer surface to engage the band at a selected first area or point. The band is engaged at a second area or point by means of a worm-drive screw. Guide arms at one end of the housing locate and position the protuberances in the holes of the band, together with the object being constrained. U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,495, issued Dec. 29, 1981, to Sadler, entitled "Hose Clamp" describes a band with slot holes in it and a housing with protuberances extending from its lower inner surface to engage the band at one point. The band is engaged at a second point by a worm-drive screw.